


Day 110

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [110]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>into battle...<br/>for a sweeter, kinder version of 'punch me'<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5833132</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 110

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going into battle, John, I need the right armour..."

"No..."

 

"Nah..."

"Works for me."

"Kate, love, everything works on you."

 

He didn't even change...

"So, what's the plan then?"

"We know her address. So..."

"What? Just ring her doorbell?"

"Exactly."

"Just here, please."

"You didn't even change your clothes..."

"Then it's time for a splash of colour."

 

Here? Why here?

"Are we here?"

"Two streets away, but this'll do."

"For what?"

"Punch me in the face."

 

"Shade?"

"Blood."

 

What the fuck?

"Punch you?"

"Yes. Punch me. In. the. face. Didn't you hear me?"

"I always hear ‘punch me in the face’ when you’re speaking, but it’s usually sub-text."

"Oh fer God's sakes."

(Sherlock punches John, because he's an impatient git, and wants to get on with the case...John punches him back using his right(non-dominant) hand)

"Ow!"

Damn, that hurt...

"Thank you. That was - that wathh..."

(and John takes him down...)

 

"Okay! I think we’re done now, John."

"You wanna remember, Sherlock: I was a soldier. I killed people."

"You were a doctor!"

"I had bad days!"

 

"What are you gonna wear?"

"My battle dress."

"Oooh...lucky boy."


End file.
